A New Flame
by amypansey
Summary: A story about a brother and sister. A new beginning in an adventure to save their family. But in order to survive they must work together.


**Chapter 1: A New Flame**

In a place where it seemed like a peaceful neighborhood, in a small town, a family of four lived together in a little house. There was a young boy and his sister, children in fact. The two seemed to be about the same age, twins, in fact. The brother named Haru, and the sister named Aya. They lived with their mother and father until one day a strange man approached their house and banged on the door, ordering them to open up. The father ordered his wife and children to go to the back room. Haru, however didn't want to obey his father's command and said that he wanted to stay with his father. "Haru!" Haru's Father exclaimed. "Get back there with your mother sister, now!"  
>"But father! I want to help protect this family too!"<br>"No! I want you safe with your mother and sister. I can't let you get hurt nor taken away!"

Haru stood there staring at his father in the eyes with a bit of a stern look on his face. "Haru!" His father exclaimed again. Haru turned away from his father and started to run to the back room. As soon as he got to the door, Haru looks back at his father then opens the door. Aya and their mother gasp slightly as they see the door open. But realizing that it was only Haru, Aya quickly walked toward Haru and pulled him into the room with their mother then closed and locked the door behind her. Their mother grabbed a hold to Aya and Haru's hand and pulled them towards her and held them very closely and very quietly told them to not make a sound. "Mother?" Aya very quietly asked. "What's going on?"

"Aya, dear. These men are very bad people."  
>"What are they here for?" Aya questioned as their mother let go of Haru and Aya kneeling down before them with one hand on one shoulder of the both of them. "Your father and I never told you this, and we weren't going to tell you until you both were above age."<br>"Tell us what mother?" Haru whispered.  
>"Ever wondered why you two never really burned in the fire? Or when you touch metal it starts to turn red?"<br>"Sort of, but it never really bothered me."  
>"Didn't bother me either; mother." Aya whispered<br>"You two can control the element, fire."

The moment fell silent; soon they heard a crash coming from the other room. Aya and Haru turn their heads and look at the door. "I am not going to ask again! Where are they?!" A man shouted in Haru and Aya's father's face while two men were holding him against the wall and threatening to kill him.  
>"I… Don't….. Know..." The father struggled to say.<br>"You're lying! And you know what we do to liars?"  
>"You will never get your hands on them." The father said to them as the moment fell silent again. The strange man turns his head to the back room door and raised an eyebrow. "Men, let him go. I'll take care of this little liar here." The leader pointed at the back room door ordering the two men to check the back room to see if the children were there. One of them tried the doornob to see if it was open, but it was locked. "Haru, Aya. Quick, hide under the work bench. Haru, no matter what happens protect your sister." The mother told them very quietly.<br>"Aya, this way," Haru opened a small door leading somewhere. Haru knew where it was because he was the one who found it. But it was very well hidden; even his father didn't know it was there. Aya crawled through with no questions asked; Haru followed Aya and closed the little door behind him.

Suddenly, the two men broke through the door seeing only the mother in there. The leader grabbed the father and held him hostage and walked to the back room. His eyes started glowing at the site of the children gone; growling he said "Grab her. Grab her now!"  
>"Yes sir!" One of the men grabbed the mother and the leader shouted 'Let's move!' they all started to head out the door with the mother and father held hostage until they could find Haru and Aya. "What are you going to do to us?" questioned the father.<br>"You will soon find out," the leader raised an eyebrow. "Unless your son and daughter are to turn themselves in, I am sure that would be no problem at all," the leader grinned slightly, but in an evil way  
>"They would NEVER do that! Our son and daughter are too smart to fall for—"<br>"Shh!" the mother cutting off the father's words then whispered to him. "You don't want our little Haru and Aya to get caught and snatched up by these people do you?! These assassins will kill them, Shin, even if they could use the power of fire against them!"  
>"Sorry, my lovely waifuu. The words from my mouth just slipped. I don't mean to cause much harm for our little son and daughter, Naoki." Shin whispered back to Naoki. "That's enough talk from me."<p>

The leader started to growl with anger and rage at the parents. "You guys shall be in placement of your son and daughter! I don't care if you guys are powerless against us! You're going to both die in a nice, slow and painful death. And I'll make sure no mercy is shown!" Shin and Naoki shivered in sheer fear as Haru and Aya peaked around the corner from outside of the house, trying not to be noticed at all. "Haru.. What's going to happen to us when mother and father are gone?" whispered Aya.

"We're not going to be alone, Aya. We are going to rescue our mother and father."  
>"You mean we are going to try?"<br>"Surely enough, yes."


End file.
